Souls Bonded
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Isabella Swan is actually Theadora Thestral she is from the Founders time and long before. She has lived in the wizarding world and Muggle World. She has been lied too about the people she cared about. She thought her loved ones were dead. Now she finds out differently. She goes back but to heartache. Can the Founders and her soul bond with Salazar Slytherin help her?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Isabella Swan is actually Theadora Thestral she is from the Founders time and long before. She has lived in the wizarding world and Muggle World. She has been lied too about the people she cared about. She thought her loved ones were dead. Now she finds out differently. She goes back but to heartache. Can the Founders and her soul bond with Salazar Slytherin help her?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella or Theadora as she was called had lived thousands of years. She had started out so long ago and was cursed to feel pain when someone said they hated her or when she was around magic. She was also cursed to never age. Immortal. She was a seer and could see the dead. She could also block her mind.

She had known Merlin and was his teacher and the teacher of Arthur Pendragon. When she met Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. They all became friends. Salazar was her soulmate. The five friends started Hogwarts. Theadora accept anyone who saw someone die. Her colours were black/gold/silver/blue.

All Theadora's friends were Immortal. She had separated from Salazar and meet the Potters. They were like her children. She became great friends with all of them but never told them that she was cursed.

When she heard from Dumbledore that the Potters were all dead she fled to the US to have a new life. Her friends left with her.

She met the Cullen's in 1994 and knew they were vampires. She well used Edward to see if they were good but then Edward left her in that crushing way which made her pain from the curse worse. Salazar had found her in the forest and took her to the founders island to be with them. There she has spent the last few months. Being with Salazar was making her feel better.

Salazar was working on a potion for her curse but so far the cure was not working. She still had the pain curse.

Theadora heard a familiar voice call her name and saw the spirits of James and Lily Potter.

"James? Lily? I am not in the mood to talk", Theadora says, "I am sorry I failed you"

"You didn't fail us Aunt Dora. Anyway Harry is alive", James says

Theadora looks up sharply shocked by the news.

"But Dumbledore said he was dead. Along with the others", Theadora replies

"He lied. Only James and I are dead. Alice and Frank were tortured into insanity but I know you can save them. Please Aunt Dora", Lily says with tears in her eyes

"I will do my best. Where is Harry now?" Theadora asks

"At Sirius's place. He got the Order of the Phoenix restated and Voldemort is back", James replies

"I will leave immediately. Rest assured I will help Harry in anyway I can", Theadora promises

"Thank you Aunt Dora. We will always be with you", James says

Theadora sees James and Lily disappear. Theadora rushes inside to pack. She quickly waves her hand to pack her things. Salazar watches her pack.

"Where are you going?" Salazar asks

"To England. Harry is alive and Voldemort is back. I have been lied too", Theadora replies

"Do you want me to come with you?" Salazar asks

"No I will be fine. Tell Godric, Helga and Rowena I will be back hopefully soon", Theadora says

"Will you be able to be without me?" Salazar asks

"I will live. I will see you soon", Theadora says kissing Salazar

Salazar kisses Theadora back.

"Good luck", Salazar says

"Thanks", Theadora says disappearing from the founders island

Theadora appears outside 12 Grimmauld Place. She could feel the wards around the place trying to keep people out. Too bad she was too powerful for the wards to keep out. She lets her magic out and feels a lot of people inside the place. It hurt to let the magic out.

"Edward is in there", a ghost says

"You are?" Theadora asks

"His mother Elizabeth Masen. He is in there with his family and the Denali's", Elizabeth replies

"Well then this will be fun", Theadora mutters

Theadora approaches the building and the magic tries again to not let her pass but she walks into the dark house. The House of Black as it was known. Now it was time to see her godson and the family she thought was dead…

* * *

The Order had gathered to meet the vampires Dumbledore had called in to help them. Harry and the other teens were meeting them now. The Cullen's named Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward who looked a bit depressed. And the Denali's Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Irina, and Kate.

Dumbledore was explaining about the protection that they would have this year when he felt the wards around the property break letting someone in. Sirius also felt the wards break. How could someone enter this property?

"Someone is entering", Sirius says

"Are we expecting anyone Albus?" Remus asks

"No. Everyone is here", Dumbledore says with a frown

Everyone draws their wands and Dumbledore and a few others go out of the kitchen they see a person looking around the hall.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asks

She comes into the light and there was a gasp from Arthur. There stood Theadora Thestral.

"Ms Thestral", Dumbledore says not happy to see her

"Hello Headmaster. Mad-Eye, Mr Shacklebolt, Mr Weasley, Severus and is that Nymphadora?" Theadora asks

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks says

Theadora raises an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Tonks asks

"This is Theadora Thestral", Mad-Eye says looking at the woman who was his godmother

"What are you doing here Ms Thestral?" Dumbledore asks

"I am needed", Theadora says

Theadora sees Dumbledore glaring at her slightly and Severus staring at her.

"I think we should take this into the kitchen. Unless you want to talk privately Headmaster", Theadora asks

"Very well", Dumbledore says

Theadora follows them all in and looks at everyone gathered. She sees them all looking at her shocked then the one she saw as Sirius openly glared at her.

"Hello everyone", Theadora says

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sirius asks

"I am here to help", Theadora replies

"Bit late for that", Sirius snarls

"Who are you?" Harry asks

"She is the godmother that abounded you", Sirius growls

Harry's eyes widen and he glares at Theadora.

"I am Lady Theadora Isabella Thestral", Theadora says

Theadora sees James standing behind Sirius looking at his friend sadly and the same with his son.

"Yes abandoned me?" Harry asks

"Har…", Theadora starts

"No don't. You didn't take me in. I can't like someone who has ignored me all my life", Harry growls storming out of the room

Theadora feels the pain of those words. They ripped into her. The teens all leave the room after Harry. Fred and George look at Theadora with a strained smile before leaving.

"I am here to help", Theadora says again

"Go to hell", Sirius says storming out to find Harry

James looks at his friend sadly. Theadora feels pain from Sirius's words.

"Sorry", James to Theadora reply

"You didn't stay", Remus says also looking angry

"I di…", Theadora tries

"I better go and see Sirius and Harry", Remus says leaving the room

Theadora feels another bout of pain. The Cullen's were looking at her in shock. They recognised her as Isabella Swan.

"Bella how can you be a witch?" Edward asks

"I was born one and it is Theadora not Isabella", Theadora replies

"Why are you here?" Mad-Eye asks

"I am here to help", Theadora manages to get out

"Why now?" Kingsley asks

"I am needed", Theadora replies, "I thou…"

"Come back in a few days Ms Thestral because tempers are running high", Dumbledore says

Theadora feels pain. They all looked at her with distrust and suspicion even Molly Weasley who Theadora knew as a baby actually everyone she saw as babies.

"Fine. I will find a place to stay", Theadora replies

"With me", Severus says steering Theadora out

"You want to help me?" Theadora asks

"Prince Manor", Severus mutters to her apparating

Theadora rolls her eyes and apparates too to Prince Manor but she collapses in pain from using magic so much. She feels Severus guide her inside and had her a potion. A Pain reliever. Theadora takes it. It helps but doesn't get rid of the pain totally.

"What is going on Grandmother?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
